Supergirl's lost daughter The Story Of Ariella Kent
by yourcrowningglory
Summary: When Linda Danvers tried to take the place of pre-Crisis Kara Zor-El, she unknowingly won the heart of the pre-Crisis version of Superman. The two married, and had a daughter named Ariella Kent. When Spectre came to send Linda back to the post-Crisis era, and return the pre-Crisis to its original state (replace her with Kara) Linda agreed on the condition that Ariella would Live
1. Chapter 1

When Linda Danvers tried to take the place of pre-Crisis Kara Zor-El, she unknowingly won the heart of the pre-Crisis version of Superman. The two married, and had a daughter named Ariella Kent (R'E'L in Kryptonian). When Spectre came to send Linda back to the post-Crisis era, and return the pre-Crisis to its original state (and replace her with Kara), Linda agreed on the condition that Ariella would be spared. The Spectre agreed to her terms, and when all traces of Linda Danvers' existence were wiped from the pre-Crisis era, Ariella was left alone to wander the universe.

My name is Ariella Kent, Im the daughter of Linda danvers and superman

I was only 6 years old when the post crisis era ended and my mom died, she was replaced with Kara zor-el.

Some of you know me as the Destroyer of Worlds,

Some of you may know me as supergirl.

My name is Ariella kent, and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

"never Mind honey there's no time" said linda danvers, Knowing the world is going to end.

No going back she thought, No seeing Ariella growing up, she started crying.

" Mommy has to go away for a while" she said looking at the confused 6 years old.

"But..." Ariella protested, she knew something was wrong.

" Just do as I say and i'll come back to you, promise".

Her mom's words ecoed her mind for 10 years, today more than ever.

" WE NEED YOU SUPERGIRL" said the monitor

Ariella got mad, real mad. "** well earth can die, all earths can die"** she yelled back.

She lost everything and he wants her to help fight saving the multi universe?

"REL, Kara Danvers needs you" Said the monitor, knowing that would make her come.

She took a deep breath, shaking, he knew what to say, he knew what her heart ached for. She gave up.

"I'm coming" she told the monitor.

** I'm coming mom**, she thought to herself.

REL was only 6 yearsa old when her mom, her universe, her everything, was erased.

Her mom, Linda danvers was replaced with Kara Danvers, Zor- El, in her kryptonian name.

She didn't know how she would react, she wanted to see her more than anything.

She begged Rao for years, to give her one more minute, just one more minute with her mom, her mommy.

Her blue eyes were watering, she took a shaking deep breath.

"You're going to be Okay Ariella" she told herself, mimicking her mom's voice.

"that's not your mom, you're okay Ariella. You're Okay" she closed her eyes and waited for the monitor to come and get her, it took him less than a second.

The second she opened her eyes she was on a ship, everything was Metal gray, **I hate the past**, she thought to herself.

After spending 10 years in the 853rd century she needed adjustment.

"Everyone, this is supergirl of the 853rd century" said the monitor, everyone looked at her funny. She didn't get it.

She was trying to look at everyone at once, she nearly got dizzy. She recognized the people by their customes- the Flash, 2 Supermen who looked nothing like her dad, Green Arrow and some other people, she didn't really care tbh. She scanned the room looking for her mother's replica.

For a moment there was silence.

And then she saw her, Kara Danvers. Ariella was furious at Rao, she looked **EXACTLY** like her mom.

"Looks like there's another you" Said one of the Supermen smiling, hitting Kara's back. Kara was speechless.

Everyone came to shake her hand- she looked the monitor raising an eyebrow. "you can pick a room, Kara will guide you"

Kara came smiling. " I'm Kara ZorEl" she said. Ariella Smirked "I'm Earth's 38th Supergirl" she said in a lower voice getting almost offened Ariella wouldn't smile back.

"You look Familiar, on your world, are we related?" she asked with curiosity

Ariella bit her tounge.

Kara stared at her for a whole minute, waiting for an answer, refusing to give up.

Ariella looked at her, her heart ache. "in a different world, in a different time, we are" she said sounding numb.

"really?" said Kara all excited, not realizing the hint "how? are you from krypton too?" she was smiling.

"In a different time, in a different world" started Ariella, taking a deep breath trying to pronounce the next few words.

She looked at her mother's blue confused eyes. "Where I'm from..." she started "you are my mother" she gave Kara an embarrassed smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara looked shocked, REALLY shocked. she didn't know what to say. Ariella couldn't blame her.

She wondered what she thought of her, then she corrected herself, _She's not your mom Ari _She thought.

Kara stammered.

"Can you please show me my room?" Ariella asked. Kara blushed "I..." she started then paused.

Ariella looked at her with a smile. "Yes?" she asked "Yes! Yes! your room, of course" kara mumbled and started walking.

Ariella looked at the monitor and winked, then followed Kara.

Kara walked silently down the hall. Ariella was amazed, she saw pictures of her world's Kara once, and that Kara looked nothing like this Kara. She wondered why this Kara looks like her mom, Is it because Mom is no longer matrix? Is it Rao getting back on her?

"And this is your room," said Kara, She looked like she wanted to say so many things. She opened her mouth as Ariella cut her off saying.

"Okay thank you, bye!" and opened the door, leaving speechless Kara outside.

Ariella's room was plain, really, there was nothing in it. Just a bed and an extra shower room. She has nothing with her. she signed "Well, at least there is a shower" she told herself.

Later on, she remembered she can no longer talk to herself, she couldn't know how many people on this ship had superhearing.

She laid on her bed, trying to get some sleep before the crisis starts.

"Mommy! Mommy, why is the sky turning red?" 6 years old Ariella came into her mother's room Panicking.

"It's **Okay** Ariella, Everything is going to be **fine**," Said her Mother Picking her up smiling at her.

Her mother smiled at her "Daddy and the others are teaming up to fight whatever is causing this".

A knock on the door jumped her.

"Ariella?" said Kara coming in without permission.

"I brought you some clothes so you can feel more comfortable" she said smiling shyly.

She walked in and put a pile of clothes on her bed.

She looked at the teen. "you're supposed to wait.." Said Ari angrily

"what?" Kara looked confused.

"you're supposed to wait until I say come in". Ari was pissed.

"And you're supposed to say thank you and be grateful" said Kara upset.

Ari's shoulder bumped into Kara's as she left the room looking for the monitor.

He saw her coming, and grabbed her by the shoulders before she even realized what was going on.

She wasn't sure where he took her, but it looked like space, not an open room or something, SPACE, with the starts and everything.

He took a deep breath. "listen Ariella" she stared at him so hard she was actually surprised she didn't use her heat vision.

"if you help us trough crisis, I will owe you one" said the monitor as Ariella nodded for agreement.

"But!" he raised his voice a bit, before she could say anything. "you have to behave yourself" she signed.

"I don't think..." she paused and then corrected herself, " It hurts me to look at her" she admitted shamefully.

He took a step towards her, "I chose you to be standing here with us, because you are a hero" said the monitor as Ariella wiped a tear.

She knew where he was going, and she wan't willing to listen to the whole Heroes have to make though choices and deal with hard stuff blah blah blah.

She took a deep breath, and looked at him "I'll do my best, monitor" she said

"Is the a deal?" he had a weird look on his face, _I think he actually feels bad for me _she thought to herself.

"It's a deal" she smiled and shook his had.

She could hear Kara punching someone.

She took a deep breath walking to her room. _The walk of shame. _she thought

She looked at Kara, gracefully practicing and hitting a manikin. _I love you mom, I miss you._

She was 10 steps away from her room, when someone grabbed her by the arm


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading my story

PLEASE leave a friendly comment :)

* * *

"Listen kid" said the woman.

Ariella knew who that woman was. Bat-woman,she didn't know her first name.

"I'm Ariella" she said numbly. The woman let her go. Softening. _She knew I was crying. _

_"_Yo_u _mess with Kara you mess with me. Kapish?" Said batwoman, keeping you with her not-so-friendly facade.

"Kapish" said Ariella, and polled her hand.

The young bat looked surprised by Ariella's strength.

"It's okay Kate" said Kara, overhearing their conversation.

Ariella swallowed her spit and avoided Kara's eyes. She started walking back to her room.

"Hey, hey!" Said kara. Scared she wouldn't get to catch the teen.

"Are you okay?" She asked. _She knows I was crying. _

"I'm fine" she lied. " do you want to join us? We're practicing" said Kara looking at her half smiling. Her blue eyes hoping to leave it all behind.

At this point REL was on the verge of crying again. She had her mothers eyes.

REL could feel a tear slipping. She turned around fast rushing into her room . Leaving Kara to wonder what on earth did she do wrong now

Ariella didn't know how much time she spent in her room all by herself.

But then she finally heard a knock.

This time the person waited for her to say come in _for a change_ Ariella opened the door.

She found herself looking at a weird young version of her dad.

_He looks nice _she thought to herself.

"Can I please come in?" He asked politely. _At least this one has manners_.

"Sure" she said wondering _what on earth did he want from her_.

"Look kid. I don't know how important you are on **your** earth. But you hurt Kara" he took a deep breath

"and this isn't okay on **any **earth" he looked like he was having mixed feelings. Angry and sad at the same time.

_He feels uncomfortable talking to me _she thought

"Okay Clark, btw. Do you prefer Clark or Kal-El " she said hiding her smile.

"You know my name?" He looked confused.

" I don't know if you know that. But my last name is Kent" he looked pale.

Ariella let out a nervous laugh. " It doesn't make you my dad you know, just like it doesn't make Kara my mom" she tried to explain

"Although Kara actually does kind of look like my mom" she frauned. _Kind of as in identical. s_he shook her head to shake that thought.

"Kara and I are cousins" he said sounding disgusted. "Mom's not Kara where I'm from, her name is Linda" she said with pride "she's.. she was Supergirl" she said with sorrow,

"She messed up the universe, she took Kara's place. That's the reason she got erased from existence... I think" She still wasn't sure, after all of these year.

"She told me she'd be back, but the monitor told me something else". She sounded sad.

" I didn't mean to lash at Kara" she said looking at the floor.

"No it's okay..." he said,_ Woah, he is **shocked**._

_"_My parents aren't **related** Clark" she said sounding pissed.

Clark just stared at her.

_**Men**, _she thought.

Ariella knew, Kara was listening. "UGH just join us, there's no need for eavesdropping" she said.

It took 3 seconds, and then there was a knock. she opened her door, looking at her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara sat next to Clark. But looking at her.

She looked at her with her big blue almost green eyes. Same color her mom had.

"In my world, my mom was metahuman. She was united for a spirit called metrix" she took a deep breath.

"My mom was supposed to send our Kara to another world, but instead she took her place" there was utter silence.

"She met superman there. He knew she wasn't Kara. I'm not sure what happened next but somehow they got married "

She smiled. Thinking of her mother in that big white dress with the emblem S on it.

" I was 6 years old when my world ended" she paused. Holding herself from crying.

"Mom told me she's gonna be back. That we're all gonna be back together" her voice broke.

"I still wait for her to return" said Ariella.

"I mean. I know she gets to see me in her dreams. Sometimes. I think. I'm not sure" Ari signed. " it's only been 10 years. There's still a chance." She frowned.

"-But the monitor said not to. He might be wrong though. I don't know" she just wanted her family back.

Kara was crying. Kal-El was on the verge of crying.

Ariella took a deep breath.

" you're not my parents" she said shaking.

" don't try to be **them" **Ariella looked the the shocked heros.

They both stammered.

Kara looked more shocked than Clark did.

He opened his mouth to say something. Closed his mouth then opened it again. He repeated this process 3 times.

"What?" Ariella asked. _Say something. Please _she thought to herself.

"You.." he broke. " you have my eyes" a tear slipped from his ocean blue eyes.

_**Holy cow. I made Superman cry. **_

She smiled at him softly. Hoping it would calm him down. _Don't cry daddy. I'm alright, daddy. I'm being brave, just like you taught me_. Her heart ached.

Kara was holding herself together. Wiping a tear.

" I'm sorry for earlier Kara" Kara picked up her gaze. Inhaling loudly, at least she thought she did, she still wasn't a 100% in control of her powers.

Ariella was done. " I think I could use some alone time" she said looking at the heroes. They still didn't say anything.

" I will let you process it all. Till tomorrow " she smiled and opened the door.

The heroes left the room silently.

_**It's all too silent**_. She thought.

Kara was still at the door. Ariella knew that. She heard her. Her heart. Her shaking breaths. Her tears slipping on her face.

She didn't want to open and door and look at her. She didn't want to see **her mother** cry.

_she's not your mom Ari _she reminded herself.

She opened the door.

Looking at Kara shamefully, she didn't know her. Not **this** version of her, but, she knew her heart was as big as her mother's .

"I just..." Kara started breaking off.

Ariella was holding the door open. Looking at her. Doing her best poker face.

Another tear slid on Karas cheek as she stepped forward, hugging tightly her shocked other world daughter


	6. Chapter 6

"Mommy loves you very very much," said Linda Danvers to her daughter, **for the very last time.**

Ariella froze, her mother was hugging her again. she took a deep breath, inhaling this moment.

the same moment she dreamt about for years. HER MOM, hugging her.

She was almost going to say I love you mom, _almost_.

The realization hit her as she separated for Kara,_ this isn't _**_my_**_ mom_.

"Please" she begged, she was about to break her poker face.

"leave," she told Kara, numbly.

Kara looked at her, looking confused, anger rushed through her veins, then sorrow.

She listened to her daughter's request, leaving the room, not looking back.

When The Spectre came to send Linda back to her own parallel reality, Linda agreed on the condition that Ariella would be spared. The Spectre agreed to her terms, and Ariella was left alone to wander over the universe.

Possessing incredible powers at the very tender age of 6, Ariella began to play in space, unknowingly causing massive devastation. Her ability to time-travel carried her to the 853rd Century, where she accidentally destroyed a planet as playing with an invading fleet.

She could not really control her powers, the monitor decided to train her, after she rightfully earned the title Destroyer of Worlds.

She still gets nervous when she has to use them.

REL was ready for practice, Well, _physically_

_She couldn't looking at her mom._ Not again.

"So just don't look" said the monitor. Entering her room.

"How did you?" she asked surprised, "I know you, Ariella" said the monitor starting to walk towards the practice room. She quickly followed.

"stop pushing everyone away" he said stopping before the door.

"stop getting into my brain" she said angrily, ready to hit somethings.

_Or someone_, she corrected herself, after looking at literally everyone, trying to attack her parents.

"Listen everybody," said the monitor with his big almost robotic monitor voice.

"I want you to prepare to attack your new target, Ariella" everyone just stared at her.

Ariella took a deep breath, taking off her coat. Revealing her dark blue suit, with the S mark on her chest.

"let's go" she smirked, as the attacks began.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariella was strong. really strong, Stronger than Kara and Clark.

She has incredible superhuman strength and speed. She can fly, travel through time at will, move objects via telekinesis, and teleport anywhere she wishes.

But no one knew that. Not even her parents, they both died before she found out she could teleport, or even time travel.

She tried going back, she never managed to get back to her parents.

She spent her life wandering in the universe, waiting for her parents to return.

She met friends too, she was almost adopted by an Alien named Dura, she called him daddy for a while.

He was the closest thing she had to a parent in 10 years.

But she was alone, she felt alone. Sometimes she couldn't even bear it.

Ariella was fighting, hard. She never fought **that** hard. She was also was kind of showing off.

She wanted to impress her parents.

she remembered the first training session she had with the monitor. she was 6, it was after she destroyed an entire army, all by herself.

She didn't "mean to" as she explained the monitor at the tender age of 6, crying. She begged for her mommy.

"I will teach you" he said, he didn't teach her much, but she knew enough, she was super strong, and could relay just on that.

This Kara was good, real good, she hit her twice already, but REL didn't move a muscle.

She was tired, she hasn't slept in weeks. letting her mind wander for a bit. _The world looked fuzzy _She thought to herself.

_Man, I really am tired _She yawned. Kara, the monitor and Barry Allen were the only ones left in the room beside her.

She felt a sharp pain, all of the sudden, Kara punched her in the face. As she hit her, her facial expression changed fast, she went from angry to concerned in a second.

She lost focus. "Are you okay?" Kara quickly ran to her. she was panicked.

_Something is wrong,_ she thought to herself "Ariella?" Asked the monitor surprised.

He looked concerned, really concerned. She was confused.

She felt a warm fluid on her face.

She lightly touched her nose. her hand covered in blood.

_My nose is bleeding?_ she thought to herself, _I never knew it could happen_.

"I think you blew off your powers, Ariella" said the monitor.

She was still looking at her bloody hand, **shocked**

**"oh" **she weakly said, a second before she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara POV

Kara ran to hold the unconscious teen, she help her breath quickly holding the teen tight to her chest.

She wanted to cry. This is _my_ fault. she thought to herself.

She looked at the monitor panicked. Running with him to the medicine room.

She looked carefully as Killer Frost was attending the child.

"She'll be okay, Kara." said the monitor. She stared trough

"she's part Metahuman, she's got the power of Matrix in her, the fallen angel".

Kara felt overwhelmed. She didn't know what was happening to her.

This isn't my daughter. She thought to herself. So, why does it feel like she is?

"You know, Kara. You have some of Matrix's spirit in you too" Said the monitor.

"I do?" she sounded confused. She has never heard of this Metrix.

"You feel attached to her, don't you?" Asked the monitor.

Kara nodded. The Monitor took a deep breath, "I trained her" he exhaled. He knew her since she a little girl, he was worried too.

She was only 8 when they started, he was mad he let her wander all by herlself for two whole years.

"She misses her mom" he explained Kara, "Her mom told her they'd meet again, she still waits for her" Kara was shocked. _the poor child just wants her mother_

she thought to herself "She's heartbroken" he summed it all. " I can't let anything bad ever happen to her. She's already been trough so much"

"She'll be alright" she tried to comfort him too.

"Kara?" Kara looked back- it was Ariella she was barely standing, "WHY ARE YOU STANDING?" yelled Forst without realizing what's about to happen

Kara found herself yelling at Frost "Don't yell at her" she was mad "Here, Ariella I'll help you to bed" she helped the teen to her bed.

"Kara I **need** to tell you something" Ariella didn't look so well " Are we spinning?" REL looked confused

Her eyes closed as she started sizing

"Her pulse is dropping" yelled Frost


	9. Chapter 9

"**Ariella? Ariella!" A woman was calling from distance. **

It took Ariella a moment to realize who that lady was. "Mommy?" She asked confused

"mom!" Ariella was in a dark room. She couldn't see much. She was sick, her head was spinning, _she was dying _she thought to herself.

Death never scared her. Not since she lost her parent. She wanted nothing more than reuniting with them.

" Moooom" she begged.

"Stay away my child, my daughter, go back, you do not belong here " her mother warned. _**She really was dying.**_

"Mommy I want to see you" she was full on crying now.

Not a typical Ariella thing.

She stopped crying 10 years ago, about 4 months when her parents died, at first, she would cry rovers she couldn't stop, her eyes were just tearing day and night, she'd even cry in her sleep begging for her parents to return, asking for the Spectre to take her too.

But then one day she stopped. She got shut down. She got too serious too fast.

"Ariella, stay close to Kara" her mother said, _why can't I see her? I want to see her _

" mommy show yourself" she cried, _please mom_

"I miss you mom" she pled _please, just one last time _she thought to herself

"I miss you too Ar, I see you grow my beautiful daughter. I'm **so** proud of you" Ariella smiled to her mother's words.

"Ari, listen carefully to mommy, you **have** to promise me you will stay close to Kara, she has a part of me in her, my precious daughter, she will protect you , you have to protect her too, you have to promise me, **promise me Ariella**" Linda Danvers has always, always put her daughter first.

"I promise, mommy, I love you " Ariella subbed feeling helpless. She needed her mom to hold her

"Mommy? Mom? Can I see you for one last time?" Anxiety rushed into REL's body

She wanted to see her mom. She needed to see her mom

"Yes, Ariella my Ariella, open your eyes honey" her mother said with love.

"Remember how much I love you?" Asked her mother

"All the way from krypton to earth and back" her mom made sure the child knew

"Open your eyes, My sweet sweet Ariella, I'll be with you when you do" said the original supergirl

Ariella was fighting the dizziness as hard as she could, urging herself to wake up, her mommy was waiting. She had to see her

_Cmon, AR _she thought to herself _just one more push._

A big bright light made her shut her eyes closed.

There was someone in the room with her, someone was stroking her hair lovingly

"Mom?" Ariella asked

"It's Kara Ariella" said Kara with a worried voice. Going trough the hardest 4 hours in her life. Almost losing her daughter, well, her other versions daughter.

REL jumped at the shocked hero hugging her tight. Subbing on her mother's super emblem.

"Kara" Ariella sobbed. The worried hero help her daughters face cupping her cheeks as the child says "Kara you're going to die" she sobbed

The hero could not express her shock

" I... what? " Kara mumbled

"It doesn't matter what they say Kara. I'll change that, they said supergirl needs to die, but I'm supergirl too" she looked at her mother's replica

"I'll die instead of you" said Ariella Kent, meaning every word she just said.


	10. Chapter 10

""Woah woah child," said Kara looking at the child. "No one is going to die okay?" She gently touched the child's face. Ariella's skin was soft. She didn't want to lift her hand, she could stoke her face forever. Her skin warm under her fingers. She almost felt familiar. She wanted to hug the child.

"I... okay" Ariella looked at Kara puzzled. Kara held the child tightly, " how about I get you to bed?" REL only nodded. She was tired and dizzy knowing she needed to lay down, the world was spinning.

She didn't want to close her eyes. She knew it was a matter of seconds till Kara was gone. She liked this version of Kara.

The Kara on her dimension was her dad's cousin but this Kara was nothing like her, yes, she was still superman's cousin.

But somehow in a weird way, she wasn't her cousin Kara _This Kara is a lot like mom _REL thought to herself. She even looked similar to Linda Danvers. Her eyes were the same.

_She's not like mom. Mom is dead. Mom isn't coming back. Ever._

She felt nauseous at this point, maybe it was because of her thoughts. She really wanted her mom back.

She got into bed staring at Kara, scared she's going to leave her any second now.

"Kara you don't have to do that. I'm not- you're not-" she was cut off by Kara brushing some hair off her face. She was shocked. _She feels like mom_

"I know, the monitor said I have some of Matrix in me" Kara tried to explain. REL nodded. She already knew. "Some of mom's soul" .

She held back tears.

I feel it too" Kara whispered. Her big blue eyes staring into Ariella's.

Ariella lay her head on her pillow.

"Kara, can I ask you a weird favor" her eyebrows clenched as if thinking hurt. "Kara nodded. "Could you stay here till I fall asleep?" She moved to make some space so Kara could lay down.

"It'd be my pleasure" said Kara with a smile


End file.
